The Life Of A Rose
by Rothery
Summary: AU Story...Sam and Jack meet through their kids...I suck at summaries, so just read it...!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters out of Stargate, nor do I make money out of my stories, entertainment purposes only.

AU

Sam's POV

You lie there, on the floor knowing that this is probably the worst moment in your life, as you look at the small figure in the doorway, trying to hold in your tears.

You find that you don't care that an hour ago your husband accused you of having an affair because you hadn't told him you loved him like you do every day, even though along time ago you did have one night of passion that wasn't spent with him, but he doesn't know that, how could he?

His hand connected with your cheek with such force it sent you spinning side ways, he grabs you and pushes you into the hallway, you fall and he's on you, taking you without your consent, and you hate the fact that no matter how much you say no and struggle against him, the more he'll hurt you.

When he finds release, he removes himself, and you feel invaded, you try not to cry and you don't, because by now you're used to it. He kicks you in the stomach and you bite your lips to stop yourself from screaming, your lip is bleeding and bruised from his painful kisses and your inner muscles are torn from where he entered you, not caring if he'd hurt you.

Before you know it he's on you again, your shirts ripped and your trousers are stained, but he doesn't care, as much as you do, that he's hurt you again, your mind wanders off as you think of the ways for you to escape it all, but your thoughts are interrupted when he punches your jaw, and the taste of blood is now in your mouth.

You hear the door open, and you hear footsteps on the cream carpet, you look up only to find the surprised eyes of your daughter, you say her name and he looks up, you scream at her to run, only to have him hit you again, you hear her footsteps receding and he gets off of you, you breath, a tear staining your cheek, you learn later that the ballet lessons she goes to were cancelled so she came home early. Surprised?

You scramble to your feet as you hear the door slam, knowing he's gone after her, you panic, he always promised he'd never hurt her, you run out the door not caring your shirts ripped and you bra's showing, you just run after him, only to find he's already caught up to her, you grab his arm but he pushes you back and you hit the tarmac with a thud, you scream at the obvious pain, and you see the neighbours come out as your daughter screams, as he grabs her hair.

You scream at him to top it, telling him that she's only eight years old-_for Gods sake_-but he doesn't listen and you ask yourself when has he ever listened to you. Never, so why start now? You clutch you shirt around yourself as you see Andrew, the fifteen year old from next door knock him to the ground, its then that you run to her, your daughter and you hold her close, whispering apologies in her ear, and making promises she needn't hear.

You bring her closer to you, her arms tightening in their embrace, you hear a police car rush down your street and watch as your husband is taken away from you, and it's then that you realise, you've found your way out, and you tell yourself that in the morning you need to get hold of your solicitor for divorce papers, and to get your daughter the hell away from this nightmare.

You wonder that night as you sit at the kitchen table of your neighbour, Susie's-Andrew's mother-house, you take a sip of your tea and you listen to your little girls breathing as she sleeps on the couch, your lucky and you know it, you look at Susie, and she asks you what's going on in your head, and you ask her, "If Andrew hadn't done what he did," you pause for a minute and swallow the dread that keeps rising up, "he would have killed her, wouldn't he?"

She doesn't have an answer, but then neither do you, because it suddenly dawns on you that you didn't know Jonas Hanson as you thought you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

You sit there and stare at the manila envelope that lies carelessly on your coffee table and you wonder what you did to deserve this, apart from the lack of communication with your wife, and the fact that your only son just tried to commit suicide with _your_ gun. You can only blame yourself as you know she probably blames you some too, it was a long time coming and you knew it.

She left off when you were on that first Abydos mission, staying with her mother for a while as she found her own place, even though you told her that you'd move out, you need a home closer to work anyway.

Your son, Charlie is still at the hospital getting better from his accident, your wife said as much as she loved him, they were never really that close and Charlie needed his father more than he need her, you tell her otherwise but she doesn't listen to you.

When you go and visit him, you explain as best you can that mommies gone, left them, telling him that it was your fault, he doesn't believe that it was your fault and that he was waiting for something like this to happen, you nod as he speaks taking in your sons wisdom. He tells you that his mom has already told him all this and that she said that he can go see her whenever he wants, he doesn't seem interested, but you know otherwise and you hold him to you as he tries not to fall apart on your shoulder.

He comes home and the first week that he's back you look for a house some where in Colorado that isn't to far away, you have the cabin in Minnesota, but that's for you, your wife never knew about it, it was your hide away, but now its Charlie's too, you tell him about it and he grins, you say that it can be a holiday get away, and he seems happy that you shared it with him.

You find a nice place together and when all your things are in the moving van outside, you look at the unopened envelope that still sits on the coffee table, you finally open it and get a pen signing the documents where necessary, her signature already there.

She comes to wave you off, and you hand her the papers, and she thanks you, just before Charlie envelopes her in a hug, her tears falling down her cheeks, Charlie says good by and hops in your truck, he's telling you to hurry up as you say goodbye to her, giving the address of the new place so she can see Charlie when she wants, you go to kiss her, but she turns her head and your lips catch her cheek, you walk past her and get in the other side of the truck. You're finally leaving your old life behind.

"Love you mom!" Charlie shouts out of the window as you pull out of the drive, moving slowly behind the moving van, she waves at him, and you watch her as you turn the corner, the woman you once knew so well and loved so much, disappearing from your life, even though you know somewhere you will always find some sort of comfort with her name.

_Goodbye Sara._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

You've finally got the job your husband never wanted you to have, and you feel proud. It's been two years, the best two years of your life, you realise you've never been so happy, though you still have the nightmares that one day he'll walk back into your life and take away your daughter, even though that's impossible because he's dead, it seems strange that you spoke to him only days before, because uncle George didn't tell you that he worked on base at the SGC also, maybe because it was because he was a team commander and you were a scientist, he didn't think your paths would cross. They did however and the whole five minutes he was with you he still tried to dominate you, acting as if you were his, you cried in the privacy of your own lab afterwards, but when you found out he'd died by falling into the horizon of an incoming wormhole you couldn't help the relief that washed over you.

You get home one afternoon, and your daughter is doing homework and Mrs Perkins from next door is drinking coffee, you greet her and thank her for looking after little Alice, and apologise for being late, even though the old lady is used to you being late these days, she doesn't seem to mind at all. You kiss Alice on the cheek as Mrs Perkins says her goodbyes; you ask your daughter if she's eaten, she hasn't. You make up a quick pasta dish, and you eat and listen to her as she talks of school.

"Can I have someone over on Friday, mom?" she asks you, her eyes are begging you to say yes, you put a hand on your chin and look like your thinking about it before answering her.

"Sure sweetie, who did you have in mind, Alex, Jessie?" you ask her politely, she smiles at you and you know she's going to surprise you, all her school friends are female, and you blame yourself in some way for that, she has her share of nightmare too.

"No," she laughed scooping up more pasta on her fork, "his names Charlie, he older than me by a year, but that's expected since I was moved up an all." she says, you can only nod, your impressed, a boy friend, or father a friend that's a boy. You tell her its fine and once she's cleared her plate she can call him, and make arrangements.

She tells you later on that Charlie's like her, the child of a single parent, she never said which parent he lived with, but you don't care, it's nice that she's meeting people that have divorced parents, her other friends are all part of the perfect family or so she tells you.

So Friday comes and your nervous, it's the first time you little girls brought a boy home from school, and one that you know nothing about, and you hate that, you're a person that hates big surprises, a person that loves the facts, even when it comes down to your daughters friends, not that our over protective or anything… After a while you learn to relax, he's a nice kid, polite and has good manners, he's not shy but not loud either, you like him, but Alice likes him more, he's charming.

The door bell rings and its followed by a knock, Alice is in her room, and you have Belinda Carlisle singing in French bursting out of the stereo, and the fact that you've just showered, and you are frantically trying to dry your shoulder length hair, in a rush to get to the door you didn't dry yourself properly so your silk pyjama pants are sticking to your legs and the white t-shirt is hugging your wet breasts, but you don't realise until the doors open and the cold breeze hits you nipples.

You look at the man on the porch and you get the impression that you've seen him before somewhere; he obviously thinks the same thing, as his expression mirrors that of your own, you turn back into the house leaving the door open for him to follow and you ruffle up your hair even more trying to dry it with the damp towel. You walk to the bottom of the stairs and call up to the kids.

"Alice, Charlie's dad's here to take him home." You stand there for a while and look down at your chest, your eyes widen as you see that your top has grown see through.

"'K" she shouts down the stairs, and you move into the downstairs bathroom rummaging through the draws to find a spare t-shirt, but all you find is a sand coloured tank-top, you shrug and pull off the damp shirt after checking the door, and change into the dry top. Pulling your hair out of the neck line as you enter the kitchen to find him standing in the hall way. You offer him coffee but he declines, and you wish he hadn't, because you want him to stay longer though you don't know why.

Alice appears in the door way ten minutes later saying Charlie's just using the restroom, you nod and ask her if she wants a drink, she jokingly asks for a beer, you respond by offering her orange juice and she takes it, also asking if there was any blue jell-O left over from dinner, you shake your head 'no' and she looks at you knowing that you ate the last of it, she's about to say something but Charlie interrupts by saying hello to his dad, who you forgot about until that moment.

They leave and Alice looks at you and asks you what you thought of the boy, you say that he was nice, and she answers you by saying "He's nice?" you laugh at this and tell her Charlie isn't your type and then you comment on how his father is an entirely different story, and you both laugh. You ask her then what Charlie's surname was because his dad look familiar, she replies by saying O'Neill, and all evening you puzzle over that name until the time you get into bed that it hits you.

_You work with the guy._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

You get home and you wonder who that woman was, where you've seen her before but you get nothing, you can still see the contours of her perfect breast and curves from that wet T she wore, and the extra skin your eyes wondered over, when she came out in that tank-top. She got to you; you can admit that much to yourself.

No woman has ever gotten to you so fast before; not even your ex-wife and it surprises you. You can't seem to shake her from your mind and the more you try the more it makes you think about her…_god those eyes_. You start to think about the interaction with her daughter, and wonder what she'd be like with your own kid, or how long it will be until your son starts talking about how great she is, and how good a friend her daughter has turned out to be.

You know about Charlie's problem at school, he finds it hard to make friends with most of the kids, they weren't the cause of their parents problem, you know Charlie isn't the problem behind your divorce but he thinks otherwise, he thinks that his suicidal attempt broke your marriage, when it was broken to begin with. It's nice that he has a friend, one with a divorce in her background.

One question nags at your mind though, and that's why on earth would someone leave a woman like her? God it's been days and you still dream about her, you never even spoke to her, at least not in deep conversation. You've fallen for her, the mother of your sons friend, and it plagues your mind every second, just like the fact that you've seen her somewhere before, but somehow you haven't found out where.

You go and see Daniel and he mutters something about some doctor onthe way to his lab for some reason, but you find you're not really listening, instead your eyes are fixed at the sight in the doorway, your eyes are locked with hers, and you can see her breath quickening, you ask yourself why, but your pretty sure you know the answer.

"Ah, Dr Carter," you hear Daniel say, her eyes leave yours and fix on him, he looks up at you then and introduces you to her, but then he stops and looks at you both one at a time, "Have you two met?" he asks looking at you but asking her.

She doesn't answer and neither do you, it would be strange to tell him, but you don't know how or why, it just is, "Kids." she mutters and you catch her eye then before she looks away hoping you don't notice her blush, but you do and you smile.

You can tell Daniel doesn't know what to make of it all, but you don't care because you're suddenly aware that your silently flirting with the good doctor, it's then you realise that in the few days you've pondered over her that you want to know everything about her, and more importantly that you just simply _want_ her.

She leaves minutes after or what you think feels like minutes but has been an hour, you were just so lost in her voice as she spoke to Daniel that you didn't realise. You watch her six as she leaves the room and Daniel clears his throat, but you ignore him completely, smiling to yourself as you remember you'll see her again tonight, and this time you'll be staying for coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

You're nervous, but this time it's not because your daughters brought home a new friend but because her friend's dad-_Jack_-will be arriving anytime soon to collect him. It's been months since that moment in Dr. Jackson's lab. You saw Jack at lunch and you've been wet from that moment on, and you can't seem to turn that part of your body down, you've tried but it just makes it worse, your wet now and your growing more nervous by the second, and that's when the doorbell goes off.

You practically run out of the kitchen and to the door, opening it with such force you could've pulled it from his hinges, the sight before you make's you melt, and you wonder why he's divorced in the first place. You know little about him, but you feel yourself falling too fast in love with him and-realisation dawns on you then, you love him, god you've admitted it and you know there's no going back. How did this happen?

You don't know when or why you fell in love with him, but you did, your breathing picks up and you feel like you could past out any second, but you shake it of, and look into his concerned eyes, you smile and let him.

"Coffee?" you ask, hoping that this time he doesn't say no, you bite your lip and you look at him, you want to run your fingers through his hair, you hear him chuckle, just to find you've done just that, but you don't stop your actions, you pull away your hand moments later and apologise, and you feel a blush creeping into your cheeks, you smile again, you've never smiled so much in your life, you think as he smiles back, "Coffee…" you mutter again as you rush into the kitchen.

You prepare two coffee mugs with a distinct feeling that he's standing right behind you, you can feel his body heat on your back, and you can't seem to stop the moan that leaves you throat as you turn around to find your lips inches from his, he nudges your nose with his angling your lips to his, and you taste him, and he tastes like nothing you've ever tasted before. His tongue runs along your bottom lip and you open yourself to him, his tongue tastes and explores you, and you moan as your tongue joins in the exploration, and God it's good, you've never felt anything like this before, not from just a kiss.

You grip the kitchen counter behind you and your hand knocks one of the mugs onto the floor, you can feel his arousal on your stomach, and you arched into his erection, you cause him to moan into you mouth and it vibrates down your throat. You hear footsteps tumbling down the stairs but you don't care, you're enjoying this kiss too much to care. You hear Alice and Charlie gasp but you still don't acknowledge them, your occupied. You pull away from his lips to change the angle of your head so you can deepen the kiss even more so, and you move your hands from the counter, and position them on each side of his face, and somehow at some point his hands found your breast, and you moan, feeling him smile against your lips.

Your mind travels back to a time, when you didn't have kisses such as this one, and you picture Jonas, the man that used to be, and it seems distant that it doesn't worry you anymore, you just don't care.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** This is the last installment for this story, I'm sorry it's so short but hey I'll ruin it if I add more to it!_

_A **BIG** thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all the people who took some time to read my story!_

_Thank you, and hope you enjoy this last chapter...!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack's POV

You don't know why you kissed her, you just reveal in why it was the best thing that could have happened to you. You can still remember what it felt like, what that first kiss tasted like, but you share so many now that you don't care to remember. Over time she tells you everything you ever wanted to know, and when she travelled back to the harder times of her life, you offered her a shoulder telling her that it's alright, you remember promising her that you would never say how you knew how she felt, because you don't, and you never broke that promise.

You remember telling her about Charlie's suicidal number, and how she held you, and kissed you, trying to make the memories go away, it was the same night she told you how her ex-husband hurt her baby girl, she cried and you cried with her, and she quickly found out how you don't cry often, but you found early on that you didn't need to be the soldier around her, you could be yourself, because you love her.

You see her every day if possible, you work together, but work is your space, and it's hers, you agreed on that at some point you remember because it was followed with hot heavy sex in her lab, that you could never forget, because it was that evening you asked her and Alice to move in with you and Charlie, and it was when she told you she was pregnant, you fainted.

You realise that you couldn't leave not even when you fought with her, even though you can't hold a grudge with her for long, after a while you miss her, you get aroused when she's mad, and that makes it worse, especially when she shouts at you in French, she never told you when or where she learnt it but you don't care because at times you could listen to her speak it for hours on end and you wouldn't care because you love her, and she's teaching you to understand the language, even if all those lesson have ended up with her name on your lips.

_You love her._

You keep reminding yourself that as you stand there; tugging at the collar of your shirt, and tie, the article is choking you, but you can hardly breathe anyway, not as she walks towards you, your eyes meeting hers for the first time in twenty-four hours, _you love her_, Alice walks behind her and she winks at you, and you remember then the adoption papers that still need signing are sat on the coffee table and it reminds you of your divorce, the way they sat there for days on end haunting you, but when you get home you'll get them done, signed and sent off.

You feel her take your hand and you smile at her not really trusting your voice just yet, she too beautiful for words and you realise then that you've actually said it as a tear falls down her cheek. You look at her closely and you can see the small bump of her stomach, her dress showing every one of her perfect curves, after a while she's kissing you, her dress covering you much awaited arousal, she's smiling against your lips, but she hungrily steals your lips again, and you know she's affected too.

She pulls away, when someone clears their throat and you smile at her, her lips are bruised and you feel the need to take her right then and there but you don't, instead you take her hand and lead her outside, confetti falling into her hair and in yours, and it reminds you that this year will be your first Christmas with her as your wife, _God you love her. _She looks at you then and you kiss her as a camera goes off, but you don't care, such moments are precious, and _god… _

…"_I love you…"_

The End

* * *

_Thank you to all those who reviewed! Hugs!_

* * *


End file.
